


Time Waits For No One - Wincest Reversebang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: During a routine hunt, Sam swaps places in time with his 13-year-old self. Dean and young-Sam try to fix it, taking a little road trip on the way, and Dean starts to think maybe things could be different this time.





	Time Waits For No One - Wincest Reversebang 2017

**Author's Note:**

> My Wincest Reversebang prompt was selected by Amypond45, who wrote this awesome story, [Time Waits For No One](http://amypond45.livejournal.com/55306.html). I hope you check it out!!

  


  
Original Prompt  



End file.
